


The voice recordings of FlowerFire

by Flowerfire



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Authors galore, Gen, Kidnapping, Me of course, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerfire/pseuds/Flowerfire
Summary: A voice documentary from FlowerFire





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Voice Documentaries of Lucy112235](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619060) by [Lucy112235](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy112235/pseuds/Lucy112235). 



...

...

...

Is this thing on?

Hmm

Oh yes yes yes! It's on!

Hello whoever received this! Many people don't know me, but I am FlowerFire!

I don't know where I am, Or why I'm here

There are many other authors that have been taken

Leah  
Canyou  
Mystic  
Emo  
Scarlet Willow Cinder Galaxy Authoress Luc-

Oh! Lucy  
I-I haven't seen her! I'm really worried! I don't know where she is, but she's not here at knkwjekekeiwhjwhdus

Oh my the thing glitched! I'm sorry, this is an old recording device! 

It think it's time for me to end this, or I'll be caught!

Now, we need YOUR help, if you have received this, you have been chosen

My fate bring us together one day

???: HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Oh no oh no, gotta get this in the bag  
Goodbye my message! I hope the river takes you to help!

???: WELL?

I-it's nothing s-sir  
AAAAAAH


	2. - 2 -

So I remember I wrote a fic back in October

Where it was...different, like I altered reality

It seems a lot of people aren't here, but I am

...  
...  
...

Why am I here?

I was ready to update my escape the night 

But then I got taken!  
It looks like I can't update for now

I need to find a way out!  
Seriously! I can't handle the confines, im really claustrophobic!

I do have some clues

 

The kaknsjsjss is 107426, thats the kehekeishejeb

Now I don't have much time  
I hopefully will send this to Lucy, wherever she is!


	3. - 3 -

I feel weird

 

This all happened after I introduced the castle in my fic

 

Perhaps the magic is real?!

Everyone is calling me crazy, a lunatic, a jester, in the rules of town of Salem

 

Im trying to help, im not insane! I just want to go home and update my fic so I can get back to what I love doing!

Days are going by slowly, everyday I add a scratch to the wall

Now, I seem to be stuck in a cell, they say I won't be let out until 12 people are here, including me!

The air in this cell is hard to breath! I can barely focus...

Looks like I'll have to look around again


	4. 4

Ugh, the air is so hard to breath, my mind is foggy...

Who am I? I'm...I'm a plaguebearer!  
No! I'm a writer

Who is Lucy? Who is Birdy? Who are any of us?

No! They are my friends!

I-I'm losing my memory, I can't even remember my own name!

My name is, flo-fla-flow  
Ugh what is it? It's on my mind!  
I-I-I write....wait...do I write?

Cinderscoria! I know your out there! Who are you? No wait! Your our last hope

 

Who am I? What am I? Why am I here? What's my name?

 

Seems like I'll have to do some digging!


	5. 5

I still don't know who I am  
I see a person with the tag 'lucy'

I try waving at Lucy  
Hey! Hey! Over here!

Lucy turns to me, and looks at me with soulless eyes, she just stares at me

It's almost like she's under a spell

I decide to poke around my cell

I look outside  
Nothing  
I look at all the other people 

They all look as lifeless as Lucy

'Am I the only sane one?'

What's my name anyway?  
A voice in the back of my head provided me an answer

 

'Fantasia'

Fantasia huh? Now I remember

I look over at Lucy again  
This time however, I don't stop waving until I get her attention

 

Hey! Are you ok? Heeeeeey!


	6. 6

I'm at some sort of arcade...?  
All I remember was these creepy clowns chasing me!

I barely escaped with this recorder! I would've never been able to make this documentary!

'Your finally seeming to understand'  
Hm? Who's this  
'I'm your mind, and you are supposed to work with the clowns'

Work? No! I want to stay away!

'Just give in, I have you under my control! you will KILL to leave this place!'

Help! Somebody help me!  
AAAAAAAAH!

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty nifty I should say


End file.
